


No title

by Aridano



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridano/pseuds/Aridano
Summary: 编的
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, 梁精寅/黄铉辰, 양황
Kudos: 20





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> 编的

梁精寅从教堂出来又看到那个人花枝招展的站在那，活脱脱一副生意做到教堂门口的不要脸的样子。他没好气的绕着走，那人也不气，和旁边摊贩说了声再见顺了点果子食物就凑梁精寅身边去了。  
“你吃，苹果。”黄铉辰把苹果往他珍贵的绸缎裙子上蹭了蹭递过去，不料梁精寅一个手背拍过来，苹果掉地上咕噜咕噜滚走了，他又只好拎着裙子小跑过去捡，一抬头又落了男孩子几步。  
“我们精寅呀，生气啦？”黄铉辰好像不知道怒的样子，又自顾自的把胳膊塞进梁精寅的手臂，贴紧了，“那我回家削给你吃。”

教会学校在镇上，他们的家在有点远的村落里，早些年旱灾青壮年都去更远的镇上工作了，留下妇弱。黄铉辰和梁精寅都是母亲捡来的孩子，那时候还小，跟着母亲留在村子里。  
母亲不算穷，总有办法弄来钱和新鲜食物，所以两个小孩从小也能去教会学校。半大的时候，梁精寅贪玩，偷偷在哥哥睡着了之后跑出来，听到仓库有声音就去偷看，发现母亲被镇上有钱的男人剥去衣服。他吓坏了，拿了棍子敲在男人身上，男人吃了痛骂骂咧咧打了一大一小两个人，母亲裸着身子把梁精寅护在怀里。  
那晚母亲没有赚到钱。  
再之后母亲拿不出钱了，梁精寅知道为什么，就说只让哥哥去上学吧，自己去镇上可以做小工，送送货搬搬东西都可以。  
母亲尴尬又抱歉，说是不需要，但很快兄弟两个人都没有学可上了。  
因为母亲死了，被镇上有钱男人的老婆，用鞭子抽死了。梁精寅握着母亲的手流眼泪，知道都怪自己那晚多了事，不然母亲也不会跑去镇上那人家里，做些失了尊严的事。  
从那之后，梁精寅不爱笑了，去镇上做了小工。  
黄铉辰也是奇怪，母亲去世的时候他把一切打理好，像个有担当的哥哥，在家哭了没几天就去母亲房里打开她的箱子，把母亲的裙子拿出来穿，成了村子里的怪人。  
但之后梁精寅又有了学上。

梁精寅从小包里拿出中午在教堂吃剩下的面包，坐在油灯前面吃，留一只干净的手翻书页。  
有人敲了门没等回复就自觉走进来，脂粉味让梁精寅失了胃口。桌子上摆了新鲜的水果，黄铉辰屁股靠在老旧桌子上看梁精寅，笑眯眯地。“我们精寅，是最好看的。”  
梁静音把面包放到一边，也不抬眼看那个人，继续盯着书本，被那人夺了去终于逼他开了口。“还给我，然后滚出去。”  
“怪我去接你？”黄铉辰乖乖把书给他放回桌子上，膝盖跪在地上，手搭在梁精寅的大腿上抬头看他。“没带钥匙嘛…明天一定不去了。”但明天还是会来，梁精寅皱了眉头又开始不理他。  
黄铉辰穿的怪异，金色头发及肩，回了家里挽起来，很像母亲以前一样风情。梁精寅不收黄铉辰给他的零花钱，他嫌黄铉辰给的东西一股精液味，但也恬不知耻的用着精液味的钱交学费。  
梁精寅回了家极少和他交流，但他也总是赖在梁精寅的房间不走，偶尔把水果喂进梁精寅的嘴里，起初梁精寅不愿，说话难听还会推他，后来就任他去了。但是梁精寅不能忍他对自己动手动脚，甚至亲自己，把女人的味道弄在自己身上。梁精寅骂他做鸡，不知羞耻，但骂完之后又愧疚，反而会任由黄铉辰的行为，甚至会问问他有没有好好吃饭。  
黄铉辰自然不会放过机会，得寸进尺，经常是赖在房间里要一起睡，梁精寅骂了他重话，自然是不会再反抗。以前是睡在一起的，自从他变奇怪就被赶去母亲的房间里睡。想再睡到弟弟身边必须要好好清洗干净，分两床被子，夜里不可以碰他。洗干净自己会照做，可醒来总是两个人缠在一床被子里，手臂压手臂，像小时候一样。

黄铉辰做身体生意，漂亮，新奇，男人很喜欢。所以搞得人尽皆知，但赚了很多钱。唯一的是，他弟弟嫌他，说他一身精液的味道，看不起他的钱，不像从前亲近。  
虽然如此，他也心甘情愿把钱供给弟弟。他只做白天生意，太阳落了就去教堂接弟弟放学，梁精寅生气了却也不会做太过分的事情，他摸透梁精寅的脾气，愈发肆意。  
村里的人说黄铉辰疯了，他自己也认定自己是疯了。

梁精寅去洗了回来，发现黄铉辰裹在他的被子里动他的书，免不了又是一顿生气。书是从教会借的，看完要还的。  
“精寅想做神父。”黄铉辰说肯定句，梁精寅不反驳。两个人沉默，黄铉辰差点以为自己睡着了，耳垂却又被躺在旁边的人揉的发麻，梁精寅总是无意做这种事情，搞得他心跳很快，差点以为自己爱上弟弟了，又自己泼自己冷水。  
“想摆脱疯子哥哥？”黄铉辰又开口，反而这种时候他又不知道期待什么，给自己留了余地提了问句，被爽快的回答了“嗯。”黄铉辰愣了愣，又笑眯眯凑过去亲他脸颊，“疯子哥哥又有什么不好，试试嘛。”  
梁精寅被他头发搔的痒，犯了一阵恶心，拳头下意识抬起来，对上黄铉辰的眼睛，那里面没有笑意，反而红红的，不知道怎么了。黄铉辰也不是全疯的，他想。

梁精寅开始在教会打零工，神父喜欢他，觉得他有潜质，便有意带他。  
黄铉辰不知道他要留在教会工作，就一直在门口等，下雨了也没敢走，怕是弟弟有了意外。梁精寅打了伞出来，看到黄铉辰在淋雨，心里有点慌神，走过去帮他挡雨。  
也有想过梁精寅会突然有一天逃走了，黄铉辰不安着，混着雨水哭。抬头看到弟弟在伞下盯着他，弟弟瘦了很多，人也窜起来了，穿着教会的黑袍倒是有点主来救赎他的意思。黄铉辰很冷，站起来就往梁精寅怀里钻，嗅着味道嘟嘟囔囔，说自己还没被神父操过。  
梁精寅觉得自己才是疯了，竟然会心疼这么个东西，伸手去推他，没想到给推倒了。黄铉辰浑身发烫，妆被雨水冲掉了嘴唇咬的青紫。他吓坏了，背着黄铉辰往家里跑，他犹豫了一下放到自己房间，也没管自己被淋湿拿毛巾擦黄铉辰的身体，又毛毛躁躁去烧水。

黄铉辰觉得自己被弟弟的味道包围着，舒适的很，迷迷糊糊睁了眼，看到弟弟盯着他，眼睛血红。？他倏而觉得冷了，才发现光了身子。  
梁精寅为了让他泡热水澡给他脱了衣服，女人那一套费劲的很，他不理解黄铉辰被紧紧裹住的胸部。不自然的隆起被勒的不算好看，梁精寅清楚这不该是哥哥身体上该有的东西。他慌着神去扯黄铉辰的内裤，那奇怪的身体构造让他吓了一跳。  
他站在那里祷告，撒旦魔鬼就这样缠上了自己，都是自己的报应。他觉得自己应该消灭撒旦，就在这个时候黄铉辰睁了眼迷茫看他，慌乱又不知所措。梁精寅，全镇的男人都知道你有个怪异的哥哥，只有你不知道。  
梁精寅回想母亲从小就让他们分开洗澡，要穿睡衣，久了便不觉得怪异。胃里翻搅地难受，梁精寅没吃什么东西，现在正是肚子空空的时候，跪在地上吐了酸水。  
之后他便生病了，像中了邪。

黄铉辰受了风寒的小发热很快就无碍，反倒是梁精寅重病不起，脸颊迅速的陷了进去，总是抖着。黄铉辰寻遍了偏方，找了巫婆，可梁精寅就这么病着。他只好去了教堂，他倒是不喜欢在教会上学，觉得不适，越是长大愈发地抗拒去教会，但他还是去求了神父来看看精寅。  
神父在房间里，黄铉辰焦急的在门口踱步，最近有几个男人约他，他都辞了，被人骂婊子，别以为我多看重你。但他不在意，现在第一要紧的是梁精寅。但没过多久神父就出来了，说是孩子醒了，需要静养，要黄铉辰不要进去打扰他。  
神父走了几步又觉得不妥，和黄铉辰说，希望梁精寅能住到教会那边来，他是颗好苗子，好好培养的话会做贡献的。黄铉辰听着话里话外不是滋味，给了神父一点钱，神父说主会保佑你就走了。  
黄铉辰第一时间就跑房间里跪着给梁精寅道歉，但他又说不出自己错在哪，身体怪异所以被丢在林子里，错的也不是他。  
梁精寅看着他跪在那里指责不来，又想起神父的劝告，咬紧牙根，“你可真是比我想的更不知廉耻。”他摆摆手把哥哥赶了出去，梁精寅没敢告诉神父，他在梦里操了他的哥哥，仿佛没有桎梏自由自在。

梁精寅想不明白，这太超出了。他不见黄铉辰，却又不能抗拒脑海里的身体。他想象着哥哥的动作和声音，眼下的泪痣，开始手淫。  
自从梁精寅醒了那次，黄铉辰就没见弟弟，尽心尽力做好食物放在门口，梁精寅吃好了再把空盘放回来。他不知道自己的乖弟弟，梁精寅把自己关在房里，成日想着他这副不和谐的躯体，沉浸在淫邪之中。  
梁精寅确定了黄铉辰是魔鬼，侵蚀他的思想。  
解放了多年的桎梏，伦理道德，不如现在一刻来的轻快。  
不如就这么腐烂吧。

黄铉辰被邀请进梁精寅的房间，女装下的身体不再成为秘密，它被自己相依为命的弟弟，永远理智的弟弟，温柔的抚摸，被丈量。黄铉辰觉得自己变成了一个物件，是镶了金子的玻璃器皿，铸着宝石的高贵首饰，亦是被人随手捏来的烂泥。  
隐秘的穴泛滥着蜜汁，被不随和的手指捅进去翻搅，黄铉辰痛的出声，又舒适的哼叹。梁精寅红着眼睛一声不吭，只是摆弄哥哥的身体，靠着本能与他交孃。身体紧密连接，仿佛能交融他们虚无的兄弟血液，汗水滴进黄铉辰的眼睛里，混着眼泪又流出来，顺着嘴角溢出来的口水不知道是自己的还是梁精寅度进来的。  
梁精寅离不开他，像母亲的子宫，温暖潮湿。他开了口表达自己的爱意，亲情的爱，依赖的爱，不同于别人的爱。  
撒旦化身为蛇，引诱不禁世事的人类堕落，人类甘愿混沌任由毒蛇攀附缠绕。黄铉辰把手指插进梁精寅的手里，攥了起来。


End file.
